


He Said/She Said...and He Said

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate has an oral fixation. Eliot is all hands. Sophie enjoys the attention of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said/She Said...and He Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YeahLev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahLev/gifts).



> I recently put up an offer for a fic a day for the first twenty days of December. This is prompt #17, provided by [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=yeahlev)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=yeahlev)**yeahlev** , who gave me three prompts to choose from. A Nate/Sophie/Eliot threesome makes everything better. *g*

Nate definitely has what they call an “oral fixation”. Eliot is _all_ hands – his deceptively sensitive fingers trailing heat and pleasure in their wake as he explores every inch of her. Nate is passionate kisses and tiny little bites against her skin that draw embarrassing sounds from her throat and strokes of his tongue against her flesh that steal her senses. When his hands do come into play, his mouth usually follows.

He starts almost maddeningly slow after the frenzy of Eliot’s hands on her body, stripping away her clothes and his. Nate’s fingers lightly trace the damp folds of skin between her thighs and she trembles in Eliot’s arms, unable to take her eyes off Nate as he makes a show of licking each slick finger clean.

“Don’t be selfish.”

It makes her smile, and Sophie knows if she turns to look she would see Eliot pouting. With an almost comically apologetic look, Nate reaches between her thighs again; penetrating her with two fingers and making her arch and gasp in response. He fucks into her once…twice…sliding himself free on the third stroke and offering his fingers to Eliot. Sophie is shifted slightly to one side, and is rewarded with the image of Eliot leaning across her to suck Nate’s fingers into his mouth. Now it’s Nate who’s trembling as Eliot takes his time with each finger.

“You need to get to work.” His voice is low and rough, but Nate surges forward and cuts him off with a deep, passionate kiss. Sophie moans softly as the two men try to devour each other, combing her fingers through straight, fine hair and unruly tangled curls.

“Or what?” Nate smirks when they finally separate. He’s trying for arrogant, but doesn’t quite make it. This close Sophie can see that he’s almost as affected by what’s happening as she is, and she immediately boosts “uncontrolled Nate” into her top 10 turn-ons.

 _Never let it be said Eliot doesn’t rise to the occasion, though._ “Or I’ll fuck her myself,” is the hitter’s immediate response. Sophie slides a hand down between her legs, lightly stroking her clit and enjoying the sensations spiraling low and tight through her belly as the men negotiate over her.

When it happens, Nate’s reaction to Eliot’s ultimatum is so definitive and matter of fact that Sophie whimpers. “Go ahead. That way I can have you both.” He cuts his eyes in her direction, and Sophie realizes with a jolt that she’s enjoying this being as much about the men as her a lot more than she would have expected. “You’re okay with that, right?”

 _And what am I supposed to say to that?_ Sophie nods mutely, and before she can figure out how to say anything, Nate is kissing _her_ \- a heady, intoxicating blend of him and Eliot over the musky almost scent-taste of her own juices.

“How?” she asks when he finally lets her go and sits back on his heels. Nate has always been very good at turning her head even before he got his clothes off, which means that she’s currently too far gone to be able to wrap her brain around the mechanics of what he was proposing.

His confidence suddenly back in force now that he was directing things again, Nate grins at her. “You leave that to me.”  
*******************  
Eliot offers to retrieve what they’ll need from upstairs – Nate had honestly expected they would make it to his bedroom this time. A surge of gratitude lances through Nate; his need to taste Sophie more completely before it becomes about the three of them again is almost overwhelming. “Lie back,” he tells her, all heat and need and _want_.

She licks her lips and obeys; her beautiful eyes almost all pupil, one leg thrown over the back of the couch. Nate skims his palms down the curve of her stomach, across her hips, and down her thighs. She hums with pleasure, moving with his touch on her skin, then he leans in and drags his tongue the length of her slit – circling her clit with the point. Her body jerks at the sudden jolt of sensation, and he moves into a more comfortable position.

Her thigh muscles flex under his hands as he penetrates her with his tongue; Nate moans low in his throat as the taste of her fills his mouth, overwhelming his senses. After a short pause, he pulls back then fucks into her again. Long, thin fingers tangle themselves in his hair, tightening into a fist and urging him on. Nate quickly falls into a rhythm, and soon Sophie is writhing and gasping above him – her thighs opening even wider for him.

There’s a point inside her, almost at the limits of what his tongue can reach, where her taste changes. Instead of the musky, “almost” taste that ghosts across his tongue and seems to go straight to his cock, her juices are sweet. Sophie cries out when he finally reaches it, arching against the couch and thrusting herself forward hard on Nate’s tongue. “Oh God. Oh Nate…right there. Please God – right there.”

He begins to tremble as her body tightens against him and her come fills his mouth. Time slips as he drinks in everything she has to give him.  
******************  
They’re amazing together. Eliot leans against a nearby chair, lazily fisting his cock and watching Sophie come apart under Nate’s tongue. Control is so important to both of them – watching it shatter with such heat and passion is one of the most amazing things he’s ever seen.

He manages to hold himself in check until the noises Sophie is making begin to taper off, and her grip loosens on Nate’s hair. Then he closes the distance separating them, fists his own hand in Nate’s curls and jerks up hard and sharp. “Behave,” he admonishes, crouching down behind the mastermind. “You’re not getting off that easily.”

As soon as he loosens his hold, Nate turns and kisses him fiercely. The two of them end up on the carpet together – Eliot on the bottom, with Nate crouched over him. “Missed you,” Nate growls, and Eliot’s body decides for him that he really likes Nate rough and on the edge like this.

“Right here,” he responds, rocking his hips up and feeling a burst of pleasure as their cocks slide against each other. Nate closes his eyes and shudders, obviously feeling the same effects. “Figured you’d forgotten about me.”

Blue eyes meet his again, and Nate leans down and kisses him. “Never.” His hand reaches between their bodies and circles Eliot’s cock – jacking him with long, firm strokes. “I still want both of you at the same time, you know.”

Eliot’s hands clench into fists against the carpet as his body comes alive under Nate’s touch. “You…want that…” He swallows hard against a mouth gone suddenly dry. “You…need to stop doing what you’re doing.”

Nate brushes a thumb across his slit, smearing pre-come across the head of his cock. Eliot groans, fighting the urge now to thrust up into Nate’s fist, to take control for himself “I don’t know,” Nate muses idly, staring down the length of Eliot’s body appreciatively as he resumes stroking him. “I kind of like having you like this.”

It’s too much. Nate knows him too well, knows exactly where to touch and how. “Nate,” Eliot gasps, his vision beginning to strobe, “I’m serious. If you…” Nate kisses him again, harder and deeper than before, stealing his air and cutting off his attempt at a warning. Eliot’s back bows, hands scrabbling for purchase against the carpet now as he comes. Thick strands of pearly white streak his stomach as Nate milks him dry.

The world goes soft as Nate eases him back down from his high; Eliot is content to just float for a while. Dimly he’s aware of Sophie leaving the couch to join them, of towels rubbing against his skin – cleaning up the mess. It’s only once he’s wrapped in the fleece throw from the couch, with Nate and Sophie curled in close on either side of him that Eliot finally finds his voice.

“Told you,” he murmurs, on the edge of losing consciousness entirely. Nate is gently coming his fingers through the sweat-soaked strands of Eliot’s hair, and the gesture is irresistibly soothing.

“Shh,” the mastermind tells him. “Rest. We’ll still be here when you’re ready to go again.”


End file.
